


T'was the night before Christmas

by MaryLouLeach



Series: The Victorious and the Spoils [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Christmas Fluff, Just a bit of fun, Kidlock, M/M, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Watson-Holmes twins came to believe in Father Christmas again, all by happy accident. This is a one shot that goes with the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'was the night before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! I hope each and everyone of you get to spend time with the people who matter in your lives. I want to thank all of you for following my stories and reviewing! Some of you have become very close friends over the past year. For that I am soooo grateful! Here's a bit of fluff, my Beta reader gave me the idea for this. I don't usually write holiday pieces so it's a bit fluffy and awkward but hey i gave it a go. Have a fun and safe couple of days. Lots of love and hugs-Marylou

Sherlock hated the fake beard. It scratched and tickled his nose. He had had to halt his stealthy movements to hold back a sneeze more than once. So determined was he that he didn’t see the trip wire near the rather large tree. Too late, he landed flat on his face with a crash and the ringing of what sounded like a fire alarm.

He picked himself up, wincing at his injured pride and most likely bruised backside. This costume was ridiculous and restrictive, especially the pillow strapped around his middle making him more bulky in appearance.

He swore under his breath, hearing the familiar sound of his twins bounding towards the large sitting room where Mycroft had arranged the rather large and completely overly decorated tree.

The twins entered, turning up the dimmed lights, searching for the source of the noise unaware of their father hiding behind the long heavy maroon curtains at the window just to their left.

**_~)~_ **

Sherlock’s second attempt didn’t go so well. He barely managed to avoid the exploding ink in Hamish’s stocking. His children were hard pressed on proving the nonexistence of Father Christmas. John had explained that after Sherlock’s suicide or faked suicide the children had lost faith in many things.

The consulting detective wanted badly to make their first Christmas together (since his return) the most memorable. Even if it meant he had to agree to attending Christmas at Mycroft’s. The children had been tucked into bed and Sherlock had assumed the coast was clear. However, his twins were cunning and smart.

He coughed, fanning the air and retreating before the two pups came to check on their traps. He dared not touch the milk and biscuits, expecting those to have been compromised in some way.

Perhaps it was best to just allow this one childish belief to die. Sherlock had learned at too young of an age that there was no Father Christmas. For some reason, the idea that his children were made into non-believers killed him.

He wondered if his newest pup would become so cynical. He sighed, moving out of the room, his mobile vibrating with Sherrinford's name flashing on the screen. At least he could help one of his children tonight, it looked as if Ford's case was proving difficult especially if he was willing to ask for help.

_**~0~** _

Siggy and Hamish crept downstairs expecting to find a confirmed capture of the Father Christmas Impostor.  The two did find that the ink bomb had gone off. There was evidence of hastily cleaned up footprints and replaced stockings. The tripwire had been triggered earlier in the evening and that wasn't an accident. Several of the glass ornaments and two lights had been broken on the tree. Evidence that their target had been spooked.

“I wonder if it’s father this year or Ford pretending to be Santa? “ Siggy shook his head and his brother nodded.

“Hard to tell. The footprints have been cleaned up efficiently.”

Three years ago, the two pups had asked the fat man in the mall to bring their father home and bring their family back together. He was unable to fulfill this simple request and the following year they had been sure to expose the impostor for what he was. A cheap performer and exploiter of children, a sad representation of childish fantasy and whimsy.

That earned them, at a very young age, a lifetime ban from the Kings Mall.

The twins heard the sound of approaching feet, wanting to catch the villain in the act both boys hid behind the large red antique sofa.

“Careful, careful.” Siggy and Hamish heard their dad’s anxious voice. “Now. Do you want to explain what in the hell happened?”

Siggy and Hamish held their breath peering over the top of the couch unnoticed. They could see their father being helped into the large red loveseat by none other than Santa and an elf. He was wearing a familiar red suit, his face was dirty and the room now reeked of firewood.

Their older brother Ford was just as filthy limping towards the larger couch.

Their Alpha brother coughed and shook his head, accepting a bottled water from a man that was dressed in a green tunic with a green pointed hat and ears.

Hamish couldn’t believe his eyes. The shorter man had green leggings on and even pointed shoes. He looked like a taller version of the elves they’d seen in one of Moira’s dumb story books.

“Fire. Smoke.” Their brother’s raspy voice replied sinking down onto the red sofa with the help of the large man dressed as Santa himself.

“Thanks for finding them. I don’t know how you two did it.” The twins heard their very pregnant dad’s voice crack.

Santa coughed, his voice hoarse and a dark layer of soot stained his red suit. “No worries. All in a night’s work. “

“They refused the hospital.” Santa’s Elf shook his head the sound of jingling bells accompanied his every movement.

“We have to get back.” The Elf handed a water bottle to Santa. “Duty calls. Just keep these two here. I’ll leave them in your capable hands. We’ll need to explain our disappearance. And we really need to clean up, cant be seeing the kiddos like this.”

“Thanks. Thank you. I swear between these two and the baby I think I’m gonna end up in labor a month early.”

Santa coughed again, muttering under his breath, and the twins couldn't believe their eyes as Santa and his elf took leave.

“They saved our lives.“  Ford’s voice sounded like sandpaper on a chalkboard.

Hamish choked hearing such a statement and this caused their omega dad to halt in what was going to be an epic talking to.

“Alright, you two. Come out.”

The twins knew that tone and didn’t fight the direct command. “What are you doing up? It’s well past ten.”

“We were-getting some water.” Hamish lied with ease.

“Checking traps.” Siggy winced receiving a hard jab to his side from his brother's pointy elbow .

“Get to bed. Or you may just find a lump of coal in your stockings.”  Their dad had his hands pressed to the small of his back wearing his snug fitting red flannel robe.

“Yes, sir. Goodnight.” They hurried out of the room and up the stairs.

**_~0~_ **

Once outside Brandon pulled off the fake beard plastered to his sweaty face. “Can you believe those two? I’ll never live this down. Rushing onto a crime scene brandishing my damn warrant card dressed as Father bloody Christmas!”

“You! You’re not the one wearing this get up. I have green tights on! For christ's sake! Next time you have to call a halt to a damn volunteer appearance because that idiot managed to get himself and his father involved in some drugs smuggling ring, can we at least do it in our regular street clothes?"

“Those tights make your bum look adorable.”

“Don’t you sweet talk me, Brandon Alister Hart.”

“Come on, who’s Santa’s little helper?” Brandon picked up his boyfriend pushing him into the police car they’d arrived in.

The cool air was refreshing to his smoke filled lungs, and his Alpha boyfriend was charming in his costume.

“Nope get off!”

“Oh, I’ll get off.”

“Brandon I mean it. We have to be back here in the morning for Christmas and then we are staying for dinner.”

“I know. Can you imagine what that will be like?”

Both men giggled and kissed before climbing into the police car.


End file.
